<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Breddy】愚人节 by RibbonOverDover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765672">【Breddy】愚人节</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonOverDover/pseuds/RibbonOverDover'>RibbonOverDover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonOverDover/pseuds/RibbonOverDover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>整完我还想跟我睡觉，嘿嘿，做梦去吧<br/>（这是什么零几年的网络小说语气……）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Breddy】愚人节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>傻屌小段子一发完<br/>内含小破车<br/>肉体EB<br/>精神BE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在经历了被指挥和首席联合表演的指挥怒砸小提琴恶作剧吓到心脏几乎停止跳动后Brett狠狠地甩上了车门，在心里咒骂着去tm的愚人节，什么无聊玩意，并庆幸着还好Eddy和自己并没有过这个不知道从什么时候开始风靡全球的节日的习惯，突然他准备去拉门把的手停在了半空中，防虫网上的那是什么鬼东西？螳螂？蚱蜢？蛐蛐？反正不管是什么都让Brett瞬间缩回手并战术后退了三步，他试图用扇风的方式赶跑这只不速之客然而对方丝毫没有想要离开的意思，Brett开始怀念起了当年那个可以徒手抓蟑螂的自己，都怪Eddy天天在自己耳边念叨蟑螂有多可怕大虫子有多可怕导致他不知不觉间也开始对这些虫子神经过敏了起来，嗯，都怪Eddy！Brett抬手拍了张照给Eddy发了过去让他来给自己开门，门很快就开了，就在Brett走近门口的一瞬间Eddy从屋内钻了出来捏起那只不知名虫子就往Brett身上扔，Brett也顾不上形象了，他拍开飞来的虫子，双手又对着空气胡乱抓了几下就冲进了屋内，等他意识到不对劲的时候扭头一看Eddy已经笑倒在地上捂着肚子打滚了，Brett翻了个白眼，</p><p>「你是小学生吗？这么无聊，哦我忘了，你是。」</p><p>Eddy从地上爬起来，拍了拍身上的灰又把笑出来的口水擦干净，带上门，屁颠屁颠地跟在了正在放东西的Brett身后，</p><p>「嘿，不会真生气了吧，就是开个小玩笑而已嘛，别当真啊。」</p><p>「我没生气啊，只是我刚才在乐团突然欲火焚身，赶着回来想跟你打一炮，结果被你这么一吓没兴致了而已。」</p><p>Eddy瞬间石化在了原地…</p><p>「别呀别呀，兴致做了就有了嘛，大不了今天前戏时间加倍，Don't go~have sex with me~」</p><p>Eddy抱着Brett的手臂晃啊晃，Brett无奈转头就又见这位杀手锏一般楚楚可怜的狗狗眼，亮晶晶的眼睛就这么眨巴眨巴地看着你，一副要哭不哭的样子，嘴里还吐着一个字转八个调的话，Brett满头黑线扶额，又来了，他很清楚这个床要是不上他今天就别想干任何事了。他牵起嘴角摸摸Eddy的脸</p><p>「这么想和我做呀，可以啊，不过你今天首先得make me happy。」</p><p>Eddy一阵疯狂点头过后猛地扑了上来，那气势像是要把Brett生吞活剥了一样，Brett被他亲得嘴唇发麻，两个人跌跌撞撞地边亲边脱往房间里走，这个吻直到两人狠狠地摔到柔软的床垫上才结束，Eddy迫不及待地扒掉Brett的裤子，将两条笔直细长的腿架到自己的肩上，俯下身在Brett细嫩白皙的大腿内侧狠狠地嘬出了一个深红色的吻痕，他把Brett从头到脚吻了个遍却迟迟没有更进一步的行为。Brett此时内心郁闷到爆炸，他必须承认Eddy说的是对的，兴致这种东西做了就有了，至少他现在就是完全兴致高昂的状态，可眼看着Eddy就要实行他承诺的加倍前戏时间，Brett急得不行，伸手揪着他的头发就往下按，</p><p>「Make me happy.」</p><p>Eddy露出一个天真无邪的笑容，他那两颗大门牙晃得Brett眼睛疼，他只好闭上眼睛，耳边响起Eddy低沉声音</p><p>「遵命」</p><p>Eddy含住Brett薄薄的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻研磨着，食指顺着小腹一路下滑，</p><p>「痒」</p><p>「说了多少次了你是不可以像这样一点反应都没有地说痒的，知道吗？」</p><p>Eddy的手有节奏地揉搓着Brett的下体，Brett的呼吸逐渐变得粗重混乱起来，他熟练地用牙齿褪下Brett的内裤，略带薄茧的大手上下撸动着阴茎，Brett双手在身边的床单上乱摸一气，最后终于摸到了Eddy空闲的另一只手，他急不可耐地带着那只手来到自己的胸口，扣着那只手在自己的乳头上摩擦。Brett的手软软的，胸软软的，腰也软软的，Brett整个人都是软软的，Eddy将头埋在Brett双腿之间努力吞吐的时候这样想。Brett觉得有一股电流从他的脚心窜上脑门，他揉搓着Eddy的卷发，不由得挺动腰肢，</p><p>「Give me more!  快一点，再快一点！」</p><p>Brett平时没事就叫唤两声叫唤得挺嗨的，但事实上他在床上并不喜欢叫，但他同时也毫不吝啬在床上发表实时reaction，发号施令和各种脏话随口就来。</p><p>「I'm coming, I'm coming!  FUC——!!!」</p><p>一次重重的深喉过后，Brett一句脏话还没说完就在颤抖中射了精，他张着嘴大口呼吸着，右臂挡着眼睛，每次和Eddy做爱都会被爽到哭这件事Brett至今都觉得无比丢人，唯一能让他感到些许安慰的就是Eddy也会哭，更何况是在一场激烈的口交之后，Eddy爬上来和Brett四目相对，Brett看到他嘴唇红红，鼻头红红，眼睛也红红的，眼眶里还没来得及擦掉的泪水在里面打着转，就忍不住勾住他的脖子他，两个眼泪汪汪的人交换了一个略带腥味的吻。</p><p> </p><p>待两个人都缓过劲来，Eddy的手也不安分地开始揉捏Brett的屁股的时候，Brett缩起一条腿，把脚抵在了Eddy的胸口，Eddy不解地看着Brett，Brett咧着嘴笑得灿烂，Eddy也傻呵呵地跟着笑，不料，Brett猛得一个用力将毫无防备的Eddy踹下了床，然后自己跳下床抄起旁边椅背上的浴袍就往外跑关门落锁一套动作行云流水一气呵成。等房内的傻狗从地上爬起来摸摸脑袋意识到发生了什么的时候Brett已经穿好浴袍盘坐在沙发上给自己倒咖啡喝了。</p><p>「Brett！你干什么呀？」</p><p>「没干什么呀，Happy Fool's Day ,babe.」</p><p>狗勾委屈，狗勾没法说，Eddy低头看着自己那还挺立着的小兄弟，心想抱歉了兄弟，我的锅我来背，我不会委屈你的。</p><p>「Brett↗Brett↘Brett↗Brett↘?开开门呗~」</p><p>「不开」</p><p>Brett内心毫无波澜，甚至想吃薯片。</p><p>过了一会儿……</p><p>「Knock Knock，Brett我知道错了，开开门吧~」</p><p>「不开」</p><p>又过了一会儿……</p><p>「Brett, do u wanna build a snowman?」</p><p>「No, thank you.」</p><p>过了很久……</p><p>「Brett你开门我就给你艹」</p><p>？？！有点心动，不过艹人好累，算了算了。</p><p>「不开」</p><p>门内的Eddy顿时如五雷轰顶，他从门上滑下去跪坐在地板上，抱住自己赤裸的身体，</p><p>「原来我的身体对你来说这么没有吸引力，这几年的情爱与时光，终究是错付了！」</p><p>「不开」</p><p>Eddy彻底绝望了，头靠着门板，</p><p>「Hey Brett, u know what, Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом」<br/>
（俄语：我想和你做爱）</p><p> </p><p>听着外面没有任何动静，Eddy无奈地朝床上走去，突然间门“砰”的一声被Brett一脚踹开，他一手勾着Eddy的脖子一手揉着Eddy的屁股就把他往自己嘴上按，一瞬间两人经过的地方一路火花带闪电，但同时动作过于激烈的二人也不慎双双摔倒在地上，Eddy一用力不小心把Brett的嘴唇咬出了血，Eddy尝到血腥味慌忙地想要查看Brett伤得怎么样，Brett却强硬地把他按了回来</p><p>「上我，现在立刻马上」</p><p>「可是……」</p><p>「可是什么，没有可是」</p><p>「地上不脏吗？你的洁癖……」</p><p>「废话这么多，做不做，不做滚」</p><p>Brett说着就要从地上爬起来，Eddy再迟钝也知道不能错过这种好机会啊，于是把人压了下来，两人在地板上扭成了一团。</p><p> </p><p>Brett骑在Eddy身上起起伏伏，他掐着Eddy的脖子命令</p><p>「把你刚刚说过的那句俄语再说一遍」</p><p>「 Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом  」</p><p>「再说一遍」</p><p>「 Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом  」</p><p>「继续，别停」<br/>
……</p><p> </p><p>事后两个人都大汗淋漓，Eddy趴在Brett的胸口，他的汗顺着鬓角流到下巴，再从下巴滴到Brett的胸口，眼看着就要顺着身体的曲线滑倒地板上，他连忙伸出舌头把它舔掉。Brett歪着头捏着一小撮Eddy的头发在手指尖上打圈玩，</p><p>「Babe你知道吗？你说俄语真是性感得要命。」</p><p>Eddy轻声笑了一下没说话，但Brett能感受到他胸腔的振动。</p><p>「再说两句来听听呗。」</p><p>他捏着Eddy的下巴把他的脸掰过来看着自己</p><p>「我其实就会那一句，嘿嘿」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>第二天，Eddy低头看着自己面前厚如辞海的俄语字典和大大小小的辅导书，抬头看着对面撑着脑袋嗦珍珠笑得一脸人畜无害的Brett时一时不知道自己应该摆出什么表情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>